The present invention relates to a switching circuit for a remote control system. The invention particularly concerns a remote control system of the kind comprising a transmitter which transmits appliance operating instructions to a receiver which is interposed between a power main and the appliance. It is impractical to have such a remote control system wherein the appliance can only be operated remotely. Therefore the present invention is concerned with a circuit enabling an appliance to be manually turned on after it has been remotely switched off by the control system.